Pirate Passion
by elven-lady-ana
Summary: Will and Jack are stuck on a ship together for a long time, let's see what happens when the sun heats them up!


Pirates

Will Turner stood at the prow of the large ship gazing off toward the sun. Somewhere over there in the East lay land and people. It had been 3 months of Jack and him alone on the boat; and in all that time they had not seen a single soul.

"Will!"  
The young man turned and saw Jack at the wheel. Will had admitted to himself numerous times that Jack was very handsome when at sea.

"Yes?"

"Food."

Will bristled but headed of to the kitchens anyway. As he was fixing supper he heard the anchor drop and Jack coming down the stairs. Just like every night the two sat at the table quietly chewing and swallowing. Jack pulled out a jug of Rum and chugged heavily from it.

"Want some?"

Will turned down the offered liquor and made his way back up on deck. The sun still shone heatedly down on them and Will stripped himself of his tunic and shirt. To stray away from boredom Will did some warm-ups with his sword; he started slowly and gradually got faster and faster. Son his arms were a blur and sweat coated his face, chest and abs. Exhaustion took its toll and Will sank on all fours to the deck.

Watching from the doorway was Jack, still partially sober and very turned on. He watched Will work himself out of his strength from the shadows of the doorway that led to the stairs. On either side of the door were 10 by 10 walls and stairs leading to the wheel.

Jack felt his cock gr5owing harder by the second and he decided he had waited long enough.

Will's breathing was lessoning as he stared at the wood of the ship. At first he didn't fell the hands skillfully working at his crotch but suddenly all awareness shot into focus. Jack was bent over Will's back with his hands toying at Will's cock. Will could feel Jack's erection against his ass.

"Jack…"

Will struggled for self control. In his mind he wanted to push Hack away but his body responded to strongly to the man's ministrations.

"You have a beautiful body Will, "Jack groaned, "I want to see it."

Jack squeezed Will's cock through his trousers and Will gasped in pleasure. Jack pulled Will's pants and underwear down to his knees but Will had to stand for them to come completely off. Jack's lust burst into full flames as he saw the engorged organ that Will was trying to cover.

"Don't."

Will relaxed and helped Jack undress and soon the two men stood naked in front of each other. Jack slowly went to Will and pressed himself against the boy, grinding slowly against his hips. As Will opened his mouth to moan, Jack slid his tongue into Will's mouth. The boy's arms went around Jack's middle, pulling him closer, tying to ease the pressure in him. The two crushed their mouths together tasting and testing.

Suddenly Jack broke the contact and went on his knees in front of Will. The younger man looked down and his eyes grew huge as realization hit.

His cock was taken in deeply and expertly by Jack. He fit his whole mouth over the erection and Will grasped the back of Jack's head. Will subconsciously fucked Jack's mouth, wanting more and more. He never thought there could be pleasure as good as this until Jack slide a finger into Will's anus. The action caused Will's hips to buckle and drive deeper into Jack's mouth as he screamed with pleasure.

Jack calmly swallowed all of Will's come down his throat but saved some in his mouth. Standing he kissed Will deeply letting the boy taste his own juices. Will responded excellently even as Jack pushed Will back against the wall of the boat. Jack pulled a table from the rail and pushed Will until he was lying on his back on top of it.

Jack lathered up his cock and put Will's legs over his shoulders. Will looked into Jack's eyes and gripped the side of the table just as Jack plunged himself up to the hilt into Will. It felt so good to Jack that even he screamed and moaned right along with Will. Gripping Will's hips he fucked Will harder and harder, plunging deeper and deeper; all the while Will thrashed and moaned. The two men came together, Will's come shooting onto each others abs and Jack's deep inside Will.

Jack's cock slide limply from Will's anus and he licked up the come that leaked out. Will lick his come off Jack's chest and the two kissed again mixing their juice together, pleasuring in the spices and turning them on again.

Jack went on all fours facing the railing and turned his head toward Will. Will grinned and knelt behind him, but instead of fucking him he drove his tongue into Jack's ass and heard Jack moan and brace himself on his elbows. Jack came hard and it ran across the deck and as he moved to stand Will pushed him back again.

Jack felt the head of Will's cock at the entrance to him and smiled. Will slowly and painstakingly entered Jack and felt him tightening around his cock.

"God dammit Will! Fuck ME!"

Will leaned down and whispered, "Beg for it."

"Never."

Will's hands reached around and pumped Jack's cock and fucked him slowly. The combination making Jack's head spin.

"Do it."

"No," Jack was breathless with excitement.

Will licked and breathed on Jack's neck and ear. Slowly entering and exiting, taking his time and waiting. Will's hands remembered what Jack hand done to him and knew how to tease Jack.

"Now."

"Fuck me! Please…God dammit…fuck me…I'm begging you!"

Will happily complied and began pounding into Jack. He hammered with an almost animal lust; trying to find his own release. Jack took over beating himself off as Will's hands found leverage on Jack's hips. Will screamed that he was coming and Jack could fell himself being filled to the brim and that thought tipped him over the edge.

That's how they spent the remainder of the night. Playing and teasing each other, trying new positions until will into the night.

The End


End file.
